Dangan (Bane)
Dangan, or "Bane" is one of Bill's characters in SWTOR. Description Bane, otherwise known as "Dangan" was born strong in the force. He became a proud Sith Warrior who served the Empire for a few years. Being deemed too uncontrollable for the Empire, he was exiled to Hoth where he was later captured and kept prisoner by a group of organized criminals. Eventually he was found by Lord Mizael and accepted into The League of Shadows. After serving The League for a good while, Mizael offered to make him a part of the revived Barians. History Dangan was born to a slave family in a camp on Dromund Kaas but not soon after his parents discovered he had strong ties to the force, When the slaveowner threatened his family one night, Dangan struck back, channeling the force into his hands and choking the man and killing him. Feeling ashamed, he ran away as his parents looked on in fear. He ran through the night right into a pack of vinecats and gundarks, he used the force to slam them and rip them apart till they were bloodied masses, when he was discovered by a traveling Sith Lord who saw the power of the child and took him to Kaas City. The Sith trained Dangan, teaching him how to control his abilities. However, it didn't end well and almost led to the destruction of an Imperial base when Dangan lost his temper. Dangan was moved off world to continue his training in a less crowded environment. Dangan was used as a weapon against Republic enemies. After becoming extremely powerful with the force, he named himself Bane. However, after gaining all of this power he could not learn to control it. One day he snapped at Imperial troopers, killing them instantly. The Empire deemed his power too strong and reckless to be left free. He was exiled to Hoth and left there to rot. Feeling ashamed of himself, he contacted the local scientists. A woman by the name of Zirias Pollard agreed to construct a chemical-injecting mask which would lower his force sensitivity and keep his powers "at bay" - he would be much weaker, but also much less dangerous. Due to this weakness, however, he was later captured by pirates and held captive in a small camp. He wasn't freed until the League of Shadows sent a squad there. Mizael noticed Dangan being held prisoner, and sensing his connection with the force he freed him. He proceeded to join the League. Returning to Dromund Kaas, Bane was attacked by a rancor who had escaped custody, which he defeated and tamed now riding this great beast as his "chariot". Later after proving himself in battle, Mizael approached him and offered him a place in his group of re-imagined Barians. Stats *Level: 60 *SIth Warrior *SIth Juggernaut *Lightsaber, Force, Abilities/Weapons Bane mostly uses the his force abilities, often producing massive shoves or pushes against enemies or charging his lightsaber with rage. Some foes have even been known to flee at the sight of him. He can focus the force through his hands to punch through objects easily, having a natural connection with the destructive telekinetic force. He has been known to try and control the ground in battles too, even causing earthquakes in extreme cases. As a sith he weilds a lightsaber with a blood red crystal, but for a while he used a vibroblade to smash his enemies eventually going back to a lightsaber Appearance Dangan is a large buff monster wearing a mask. He sports a large flap-jacket with an army vest and military boots. He uses a blood-red crystal in his lightsaber. Later he dons a Vibroblade saying he does not need a lightsaber, just a big stick. Gallery bane swtor2.png|His first look bane swtor1.png|Bane with his friend Xaveraan bane swtor4.png|Bane locked up in a prison Bane Hoth1.png|Bane's Mission to Hoth Bane story2.png|Dangan kills his parent's masters Bane story1.png|Dangan runs from home Bane story3.png|"Bane" tames the rancor Bane story5.png|Bane channeling his force to level a city Bane story4.png|All that Rage Bane story7.png Bane arms fold.png Bane swtor1.1.png|Bane comes for Dent Bane swtor2.1.png|On a mission to Belsavis, Bane comes across the Dread Masters faced with a dilema. Bane swtor3.png|If he frees them, they could bring terror upon the galaxy, if he leaves them, Oricon could be claimed for The League of Shadows... Bane swtor5.png|Hello there... Bane swtor6.png|For the Greater Good Bane swtor7.png|Bane strikes Bane swtor8.png|Bane slays the Dread Masters while they are weak Bane swtor4.1.png|Bane releases his inner power to destroy the Dread Masters Bane swtor9.png|Bane continues to "save the future" Bane again2.jpg|Bane escapes Imprisonment Bane again1.jpg Bane 50.png bane dead.jpg|I cheat Death rakata prime11.png rakata prime12.png rakata prime13.png rakata prime14.png rakata prime15.png rakata prime17.png|The Bane stalks his prey rakata prime18.png rakata prime19.png rakata prime20.png|Bane's destructive power rakata prime21.png rakata prime23.png lost island1.png lost island2.png bane spinning1.png bane spinning2.jpg bane city1.png bane city3.jpg bane spinning3.jpg bane spinning4.jpg bane spinning7.jpg bane belsavis1.png bane belsavis2.png bane belsavis3.jpg bane belsavis5.jpg bane belsavis6.jpg bane corellia.png bane corellia1.png bane corellia2.png bane corellia3.png bane makeb.png orivon banme1.png orivon banme2.png orivon banme3.png orivon banme5.png orivon banme6.png orivon banme7.png orivon banme8.png orivon banme9.png orivon banme10.png orivon banme11.png orivon banme12.png orivon banme13.png bane house1.png bane house2.png bane house4.png bane house5.png bane house6.png bane kills joker1.png bane kills joker2.png bane kills joker3.png hoth bane1.png hoth bane2.png hoth bane3.png hoth bane4.png hoth bane5.png hoth bane7.png hoth bane9.png hoth bane11.png hoth bane12.png hoth bane14.png hoth bane15.png hoth bane16.png hoth bane17.png hoth bane18.png hoth bane20.png hoth bane21.png bane kills1.png bane kills2.png bane kills4.png bane sword1.png bane again2.1.png bane yavin1.png bane yavin3.png bane yavin5.png bane yavin7.png guildship1.png Category:Imperials Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Sith Category:Fictional Character